Million Dollar Man
by xLonelyDreamerx
Summary: War changes everything; men, women, fates, and those who were left behind. Tommy/Oc


**A/N:** _What am I doing here writing for a time that I know nothing of?_ \- That is the constant question.

When I hesitantly decided to watch the show I repeated endlessly that I wouldn't write a fic about it... By the end of episode 1 I knew I'd break my vow.

I know literally _nothing_ about the 20th century or ww1 (the education system where I live sucks! And we never did the two most important wars of mankind in highschool) so I had to do tons of research and I still believe i got 90% wrong. Before you read, I warn you that not only English is not my mother tongue but I also have dyslexia so mistakes are bound to be made

 **Pairings:** This is mostly Tommy/Oc, and yes, as much as I dislike her Grace will appear: her relationship with Tommy in this is still blur in my mind. There's also going to be some Oc/Arthur and if people like it I will definitely give them more spotlight.

I tried to make it clear but in case I failed, in the childhood part the ages are:

 _Tessa: 12_  
 _Rose: 12_  
 _Ada: 7_  
 _Billy: 23_

Happy reading and if you like it drop a review because I'm so new in this fandom and I'm walking blind. I'd really like to know what you think so far and how I portrayedthe characters

* * *

 **Million Dollar Man**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **S** he buried him beneath the burnt tree, down towards the river, his grave marked with a cairn. Not more than a little pile of stones, really. She didn't want to draw attention to his resting place, but she couldn't leave him without remembrance.

He would sleep peacefully there, no one to disturb him, _no sounds but birdsongs and the flowing water._

 **S** urprisingly enough, nobody was around the park. Perhaps it was because it wasn't a weekend or perhaps it was because it was a bit late. Nevertheless, Teresa Reid was used to walking around the city, even after dark.

Curiously, Tessa glanced behind her where Rose was hiding, her best friend had chosen to remain hidden, frightened even at the idea of Ada Shelby's reaction.

Tessa, on the other hand wasn't afraid, she had never felt anything other than indifference when it came to the Shelby family. The reason wasn't because she had promised to her father and brother to do her best to avoid them, but because she had gotten used to be around powerful men – men more frightened than the Shelby boys.

She almost sighed at the memory of Billy Kimber, to say she was unimpressed would be understandable. The young man of twenty three was arrogant and had a loud laugh. Tessa still couldn't figure out what the hell he saw in her twin brother to call him a friend but for some reason despite the eleven years of difference Billy and Will were the closest friends.

Now that she thought of it, Billy was Will's only friend if you didn't count herself and Rose. But that was because her brother was a lone wolf, much like herself.

"Tess!"

Ada Shelby called her with a voice full of excitement that only a seven year old could master. Her clothes were plain but pretty unlike her brothers' who always seemed to mess it with either blood or dirt.

"Hi, Ada." She greeted awkwardly. Despite being determined to end their friendship, Tessa felt hesitant at the moment.

Her friendship with Ada was unexpected but not unpleasant. They talked to one another for the first time when one of the girls from the park was being insensitive about Rose's mother who had passed only recently.

Everyone knew not to approach any Shelby but after helping her and Rose, Tessa saw no other choice. And despite Ada being five years younger than the two of them, the girls had quickly developed a friendship and they all found peace with one another; Tessa talked about her issues with her father who was determined to suddenly make a lady out of her, Rose talked about her life at home which after her mother's passing had change, and Ada talked of her loneliness; her family's reputation made her unapproachable and it always left her feeling bitter and sad.

Once again, Tessa found herself hating her father.

If it had not been for him then Will wouldn't have told him about Ada.  
She could never blame her brother because Will lived and breathed for their father's approval, unlike her who has always been wild and rebellious.

"Ada, we need to talk."

Her friend's smile slipped from her face as soon as she heard the tone in her voice.

"About what?" Ada asked with a frown.

Tessa didn't feel like being a storyteller, she decided to come clean. "We can't be friends anymore."

Ada gaped and with a blink she shook her head. "I don't understand. Did one of my b-"

"My father doesn't want me around you… neither does Rose's" she soon added. The last part was a lie but she and Rose have always been a package. Whenever one went, the other would soon follow.

Ada clenched her fists and glared at her. Her lower lip had started trembling and Tessa knew the other girl would soon cry.

 _I hate father_

"Because of my family." It wasn't a question but the hard tone she was trying to pull off told Tessa it was something she was supposed to respond to.

"It was only a matter of time, Ada." Tessa shrugged, tapping her foot down on the ground, impatiently for this to be over.

"You were leading me on!" Ada accused her. "You did it with Katie! All three of you!"

Katie Pierce was a girl from Ada's school who was constantly visiting the park with her friends and her mother. The ten year old girl told the juiciest gossip among them. They were all lies of course, but some of the children were naïve enough to believe them. In Katie's book a of gossips Ada Shelby had smoked at three, sliced a boy at five and gave a scar to one of her brothers last year. The most recent one was that this year she had lost her virginity to an older boy. Tessa always wondered if Ada knew about all the gossips she was spreading and if she did and had told her brothers about it, what would they do to a ten year old?

"I don't believe you!" Her voice was raised now and Tessa almost winced; she never liked being yelled at. "I hate you!"

The younger girl stormed off but Tessa could already hear her sobbing. With her eyes glued on the ground, she walked back to Rose who looked at her sadly. "Poor Ada." Was the only thing she murmured before she walked beside her.

A corner in her brain selfishly hoped that Ada was sad enough not to tell a thing to her brothers, otherwise they were all screwed.

She could almost hear Freddie Thorne's playful voice mocking her, _"You made the princess cry."_

 **R** osalie Heather buttoned up her shirt and put on her coat on before she turned her back to the mirror. She hoped the new clothes would help her make good impression.

A sigh escaped from her mouth as soon as she walked down the stairs, her father had already passed out with a half empty bottle on his hand. Walking up to him, she unfolded the blanket from the chair and covered him as he rested on the floor. With a kiss on his forehead and her house's key on her pocket Rose walked out the door feeling uncharacteristically brave.

The cool air hit her, but the smoke scented city did nothing to relieve her nerves that rushed back as soon as she got closer to the pub.

Even from afar, she could clearly recognize the sign as her eyes gazed up to it and her body froze, she hadn't stepped into the bar for years. She could still remember her young self arriving at the pub when it was barely open and Harry would let her and Tess play around the bar.

Slowly, Rose's nervousness began to abate as she walked toward the famous pub only to be replaced by deep ache with the thought of her best friend. Where was Tess now? Did she still keep her hair short like a man and dressed herself with boy's clothes or did she become the lady everyone had expected her to be? Did she stop smoking one cigarette after the other? No, Rose thought, Tessa was too addicted to them to stop it.

Rose took a deep breath before she mastered up the courage to walk in. It was still early; Harry Fenton was preparing the tables for the men that would soon arrive.

It's been years since she visited, the last time was before the war. However, despite the circumstances the pub was as it has always been; small, dusty, with a stained wood floor and mismatched furniture.

The years had been kind to Harry as he grew older with only few wrinkles but the tiredness was still evidence on his face. With deep bangs under his eyes and eyelids that would close for few seconds before he went back to his work, Rose knew he desperately needed a second hand.

The problem was whether he would accept it.

"Hey boss," she greeted jokingly

Her attempt for humor didn't work. Harry's head snapped up and his look of exhaustion was replaced by irritation. A look she had become familiar with the past couple of days.

"No." Was the only thing he said, but the word was spoken strong and firmly and it almost made Rose hesitant.

"Harry…" What would the others do? Tessa would be demanding and wouldn't give up till she got what she wanted, Ada would probably remind him that her last name was Shelby and no matter how much she claimed to hate it Ada used her name quite a lot. And Will…

Her hear ached at the thought. Will would take her away from this place and scold her for trying to make a barmaid out of her.

Rose swallowed hard and raised her chin up.

"I didn't come here to be refused, Harry" she told him firmly. Yes, the Tessa approach would work.

Harry looked at her sadly, "This is no place for you, Rosie"

"And who the hell are you to tell me where my place is?"

"Watch your language, young lady." Harry scowled, wiping dusty hands on his very stained apron and pointed her with his finger, "I've known you since you drank milk from your mother's breast."

Rose bit her lower lip, already feeling guilt for the way she spoke. He was right.

Ada, Tess, Will. In the end, she would always be Rose.

"Please, Harry," she got closer to him as she pleaded him. "Things… things at home are not good and… I need this job." Her voice started trembling and Rose took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself. She wouldn't go as far as to humiliate herself in front of someone as important as Harry.

Harry frowned, his stern face being replaced with concern. "What do you mean?"

Rose knew she had to talk careful. She couldn't let him know. No one could know.

"The dressing shop isn't so good anymore. We don't have many costumers and I'm thinking of closing it."

Harry's eyes widened and she couldn't fault him; he was a family friend. He knew how hard her own mother had worked to open the shop, how her father had tried his best to keep it together. "Isn't Ada Shelby a regular costumer?"

She was. She still is. With a best friend and a fiancé away to war. It was Ada Shelby, a shadow of a childhood friend who had embraced her and had given her courage. But Ada had already had the best of the best and Rose knew she only came to her out of pity and Rosalie Heather was tired of the charity. She should have gotten her life back together much earlier but it wasn't too late now.

"One person is not enough"

"A Shelby is." He murmured quietly as if he was afraid to be heard even by the walls.

Harry was always wary about everything.

Pride be damned, she needed this job. "Please, Harry!" She dropped herself to the floor and clapped her hands together, ignoring the shocked look from the old man. "If I don't work here then- then I'll have no choice b-but to work a-as a whore!"

She wasn't exaggerating; there was nothing left; she had typical education; whatever letters she knew was because Tessa prefer to do her exercises with her but that hardly made her educated.

Her only hope was Harry. Harry who had grown up with her mother, Harry who would let her and Tessa wander around the pub when it was too early for customers. Harry who, when she buried her mother, had kissed her cheek and promised his door would always be open.

At the sight of her sobbing, it didn't take long for Harry to force her get up. "Hush, calm down, Rosie." He pulled a chair and pushed her back gently, forcing her to sit. "Shh it's alright."

But it wasn't. She didn't have anywhere else to go than the pub. As hard and difficult as the job was, at least it was decent. The thought of selling her body filled her with terror and shame. What would Tess and her poor father think of her?

Harry pressed his lips together and wiped his sweat from his forehead. His shoulders dropped and knew he had lost the fight. "Rosie, Rosie!" He pulled her into an embrace and stroked her short hair as she buried her face to his neck, like a child that was seeking comfort.

"You have the job. You have the job." He kept saying repeatedly, stroking her back. "Okay?"

Taking a few short breaths, Rose nodded and pulled back as she wiped her tears.

Harry observed her, her eyes were red, her cheeks wet and with a hint of red. "But you have to talk to me."

"Not yet." Rose shook her head, "Please, not yet."

He seemed to hear the plead to her tone, and took a moment to study her. But his faces fell into a frown again and hesitantly nodded.

He decided to give her time. "Not yet." Harry agreed.

 _But soon_


End file.
